yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
is chapter two of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero manga series. Summary September 1st, 2018 AD. Nogi Wakaba greets Doi Tamako and Iyojima Anzu as they enter the classroom and Tamako is angered to see she wasn't first again. When Uesato Hinata enters, Tamako runs over to her and starts to fondle her breasts, saying she was trying to "tear them off." Amid the chaos, Koori Chikage quietly sits down at her desk. The last to arrive is Takashima Yuna, who explains that she was watching a martial arts show and stayed up late. She suddenly kicks into the air, and Chikage says if she raises her leg too high, it exposes her underwear. This leaves Yuna flustered. Wakaba recalls after the attack, a tree named the Shinju was created and a wall made out of plant tissue enclosed Shikoku. The wall kept out Vertex but only to an extent. Inside the walls of Marugame Castle, the girls spend their days training to prepare for battle. Later, Wakaba to the hero telecommunication device to converse with fellow hero from Suwa, Shiratori Utano. Utano tells her that there are no casualties, but the barrier has shrank significantly. She also says the line was getting more unstable as time passed on, leaving Wakaba feeling depressed. They change the subject quickly and decide to finally settle the score: Which is better, Udon or Soba? At lunch, the girls discuss the terrible events. Tamako mentions her concerns about the life the girls are currently living, wondering if this is how things should be. Wakaba reprimands her by reminding her that they must work hard so that humanity can survive, but Tamako lashes out. Yuna quickly diffuses the tension, saying that if they all do their best, they will make it through, leaving Wakaba to wonder if her being the leader was the right decision. The heroes soon finish eating and Wakaba goes to communicate with Nagano. The line was incredibly unstable and Utano says sorry to Wakaba. She tells her she had to fight a persistent vertex and the line is almost cut off before Utano greets her off saying, "The rest is in your hands now, Nogi-san." Wakaba realizes Suwa has fallen, leaving her angry. Wakaba soon notices everything stopped, and her phone has a sudden notification alerting her of Forestization, a rare phenomenon when a Vertex steps through the wall barrier. The surroundings are changed before Wakaba's very eyes and all buildings, cars, and people are changed into roots, ivy and plant tissue. Wakaba pulls out her sword and now accepts the duty of protecting mankind's last shelter. The duty of protecting humanity was now passed onto the five heroes of Shikoku Gallery 001.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.02.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.03.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.04.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.05.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.06.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.07.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.08.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.09.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.10.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.11.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.12.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.13.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.14.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.15.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.16.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.17.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.18.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.19.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.20.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.21.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.22.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.23.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.24.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.25.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.26.jpg NoWaYu manga 2.27.jpg Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter